


The night is young (and so are we)

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Girl's Night Out, One Night Stands, Or not, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa, Margaery and Brienne are out and about for a girl's night.They decide to visit Britannia, a pub they'd never been to before.Arthur and his friends are there too.What else can I say?
Relationships: Dagonet (King Arthur 2004)/Brienne of Tarth, Galahad (King Arthur 2004)/Sansa Stark, Gawain (King Arthur 2004)/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be doing this.  
> I blame Joel Edgerton for this.

“I’ve never been here before.” Sansa commented as they found a table on the pub.

“Me neither, but that’s the point.” Margaery shrugged.

“I didn’t think you were the type to come to pubs, Marge.” Brienne said as she looked around.

“Hey!” Marge protested. “I’m a woman of many faces.”

Brienne and Sansa snorted at that.

“It’s good to have a girl’s night, though.” Sansa admitted. “I just wished the others could’ve come as well.”

“Oh please.” Marge rolled her eyes. “They’re all dating now. We’re the single ladies of this group, so we get to enjoy things they don’t.” She winked meaningfully.

Sansa groaned. “I knew it! I knew there was something behind this sudden desire of yours to come to a pub of all places.”

Brienne pressed the bridge of her nose. “Please don’t tell me you set us up with anyone.”

“No.” Margaery made as dismissive gesture with her hand. “This isn’t the point. We’re here to have fun, drink a bit and maybe -just maybe -flirt a bit. Mostly I just wanted a night without hearing about how happy everybody is to be dating.”

Sansa didn’t want to agree to that, but… Marge had a point. She was happy that her friends were happy, but even she was tired of hearing about all the couply things they were up to. It was like they were part of this exclusive club, and Sansa and the others weren’t invited.

“So what can I get you?” Margaery prompted. “First round is on me.”

“I don’t think they serve martinis here, Marge.” Brienne teased.

“O ye of little faith…” Marge drawled, before standing up and making her way to the bar.

Brienne and Sansa exchanged commiserating smiles.

***

“What are you looking at, Dagonet?”

Dagonet turned his head back to Bors. “Nothing.”

“That nothing of yours really looks like a table of pretty young ladies.” Lancelot commented.

Guinevere slapped his shoulder.

“Really? Where?” Gawain looked around, until the found said ladies. “They don’t look like they belong.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vanora asked.

“Way too classy.” Lancelot said before the other man could. “But really pretty.”

Guinevere wasn’t amused, but Arthur chuckled and looked too. “That they are.”

Guinevere rolled her eyes. “Why are you all so interested?”

“May I remind you, my lady, that Dagonet was the one interested?” Lancelot pointed out.

All the eyes turned to Dagonet. “What?”

“Who was it?” Bors pressed.

The big man sighed. “I was just looking at the tall woman.” He admitted.

They all turned at the same time to look at the tall woman, only to see that one of the others -a redhead -was looking at them.

“Well… Now they know you’re interested.” Vanora chuckled.

“I’m not interested.” Dagonet cleared his throat.

“Right…” Lancelot drawled. “So you won’t mind if I invite them over?”

“Lancelot, don’t start.” Arthur asked.

“What?” Lancelot asked innocently. “We always talk about how we should meet new people, and…”

“What’s going on?” Galahad asked, arriving back to their table.

“Lancelot.” Tristan grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation.

“What have you done now?” Galahad wanted to know.

“You all treat me terribly.” Lancelot spoke dramatically. “Come on, Gin. Help me out, let’s invite them over.”

Guinevere rolled her eyes, but got up and followed Lancelot.

“Sometimes… I really want to choke him.” Dagonet said.

“You aren’t the only one.” Arthur grinned. “But please don’t. Guinevere would be angry and I wouldn’t know what to do without that idiot.”


	2. 2

“They were definitely looking.” Margaery declared.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Of course they were. Look at you two.”

“Hey. Maybe they were looking at you.” Sansa pointed out.

“Only if it was to say how tall I am.”

“Brienne.” Margaery chidded softly.

“I have no illusions about how I look.” Brienne told them simply. “Especially sitting next to both of you.”

“Don’t give me that!” Marge protested. “You’re extremely good-looking. Don’t you dare say anything different.”

Brienne opened her mouth -probably to say something different -but two people had come up to their table. “Hello.” The man spoke, and he was downright chipper.

“Hello there.” Margaery turned to them with a perfect smile. “How can we help?”

“We couldn’t help but notice you ladies here on your own.” He started saying. “And as regulars here, we felt it was our obligation to welcome you.”

The pretty woman next to him rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Lance. Would you like to join us?” She asked, looking at the three ladies. “It’s always such a boy’s club on our table. Venora will probably enjoy the company as well. I’m Guinevere, by the way. This is Lancelot.” She indicated the man.

“I’m Margaery.” She turned to her friends. “What do you think, ladies?”

Sansa turned to Brienne, waiting for her to decide. Eventually the blonde woman nodded and stood up. “I’m Brienne.”

“Lovely.” Lancelot clapped. “And you, miss?”

“Oh, I’m Sansa.”

“Come on then.” He clapped his hands in delight.

The three friends shared amused looks but followed the couple to their table.

“Everyone: these are Sansa, Margaery and Brienne.” Lancelot introduced them to the group. “Here we have Venora, Bors, Tristan, Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet and Arthur.”

“Hello.” Margaery opened one of her perfect smiles. “Thank you for inviting us over.”

“Darling, I’m happy to see another woman’s face. Not that I don’t love you, Gin.” Venora told the other woman.

Guinevere made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “I get it.”

“You’re new around here.” Gawain observed.

“Well, we decided to go somewhere different for our girl’s night.” Sansa offered. “We were going to Castle Black, but I have a cousin that practically leaves there.”

“Castle Black is nice. I’m always telling these guys to go there, but they think this place belongs to them.” Guinevere rolled her eyes.

“Excuse you. Britannia does belong to us!” Gawain protested. “We’ve fought and bled for it!”

Sansa gave Guinevere a confused look.

“They had a football match with some idiots for the right to drink here when they were in university I think.” Venora was the one to explain. She shook her head. “They think it’s the equivalent of riding towards the enemy.”

“They were bigger than us.” Galahad offered.

Bors snorted. “Everybody is bigger than you, Galahad.”

Gawain choked on his beer as he laughed at that.

“Shut up.” Galahad grumbled, and he was blushing a bit, which Sansa found quite cute.

But Marge was seeing something else. She knew there was a reason for them to invite a group of unknown women over to their table. Obviously someone had a crush, and she was wondering who it was.

Well, tall and quiet was staring at Brienne.

Mystery solved.


End file.
